Missing Wings
by Jelibean323
Summary: The mission was simple, find the children and bring them home, at all cost. But when Erza and Laxus find themselves in an unexpected place and without their magic, can they complete the mission or will this be job that pushes them past their limits? ( Previously titled Fairy Tail: Erza and Laxus.) M rating for language and mature/dark themes. [Temporary hiatus.]
1. Chapter 1

_Revised: see author's notes at end for changes._

 _PM me you noticed any grammar mistakes. I edited this myself._

A storm approaching. Laxus could feel the current changing around him. A pressure pulsed behind his eyes. Sounds from downstairs echoed off the walls. Laxus enjoyed a good storm, the raw unconstrained power eased his inner dragon, energy tingling ever part of his body to the deepest levels. It was—it was, euphoric. But the time right before a storm was an annoying pain. It was almost like he was holding his breath for too long and his lungs were ready to burst.

Laxus licked the sides of his lips, savoring the last bits of the sweetest relief. A summer brew, light in taste, citrus undertones, and a hint cedar from the barrel. Alcohol tended to dull his over sensitivity enough and made the time a bit more bearable, especially when he was at the guild hall. Constant brawling, frequent arguments, certain members with zero idea of the term 'inside voice', added to the everyday tomfoolery of Fairy Tail, he had his own tap behind the bar.

Heavy footsteps clomped up the stairway and he glared into his empty pint and by the smell of mint and metal growing stronger, he needed another. Only two members had strong metallic scents, Gajeel Redfox the Iron Dragon Slayer and Erza Scarlet the Knight. Gajeel's scent was more raw and earthy while Erza's was refined and airy.

A head of scarlet came into view through the bannister, a knight out of her armor. Laxus thanked the founders. Her close and in armor before a storm was like biting a fork. Repeatedly. Laxus rapped his finger against the table, concentrating on the sound. It wasn't that Erza was obnoxious annoying, but this was just going to be an intense storm, and everything was set to annoy him. There was no helping it.

She plopped down into the vacant chair across from him. "Laxus," she greeted, joints cracking as she stretched in the seat.

He tipped his empty pint back. _Just another sip_. The bar was only down the stairs and Mira had just received a fresh shipment. Just down stairs. Laxus sighed. It was even louder down there, and he was sure that a pink-headed idiot would cause a scene.

"Is there lead in your boots?" Laxus grumbled, pushing his worthless cup away.

She looked down at her boots and flexed her foot. "No, not today."

If eyes could fall out, his would have popped out years ago. As one of the most powerful members of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet was witch of extremes, not above placing lead in her boats as a form of training.

"So, you got a note, too?" He pulled a folded piece of paper from his jacket.

She pulled out a pristine letter, barely a wrinkle, and placed it on the table.

"Old Man's up to something again. Got any ideas?" Laxus asked.

"Not at all. It is rather cryptic." She brushed back her bangs, but they went right back into place. "S-Class exams? But then Mira would be up here too."

S-Class exams was a valid idea. The guild had yet to promote any members in almost eight years, considering no one was promoted during the last exam when it was interrupted by a dark guild and an island destroying dragon.

Many members were already performing at S-Class levels now and could easily pass anything thrown at them, except maybe a written exam. There was a slight pull in the corner of Laxus' mouth at the idea of the S-Class Exam being written. Two, maybe three, would pass.

"Do you think it is even worth it anymore?"

Erza's question caught him off guard. "What?" How much had he missed?

She stared off at the S-Class job board, only three job postings, unlike the other board at the ground floor that was cluttered with jobs. All three of the jobs posted offered high pay outs but would take between one to three years to complete.

"It's just these jobs are-," her brow furrowed. "Gildarts has been gone for a year now and I know Cana does not care, but—." She let out an exacerbated huff.

Laxus looked over at the posting. Lost heirlooms and relocating a pack of mountain badgers that had settled in the middle of a mine weren't exciting and worth the worry. They were all just jobs. Boring meaningless jobs, nothing to get twisted over.

He pushed back into his seat balancing on the back legs of the chair, annoyed. Why was she making such a big deal over Gildarts being on a job? He was notorious for taking long jobs, gone months even years at a time. And why would Cana mind, she was drunk off her ass half the time anyway.

She turned and looked at him, one eye brighter that the other, and quickly looked down at the table, fiddling her fingers.

"Bisca is thinking about resigning from the guild," she whispered, her focus still on her nails. "What if everyone starts leaving?"

Silence was heavy in the air and Laxus watch her pick at nonexistent dirty under her nails.

Members leave all the time. Fairy Tail use to have over a hundred active members at any given time and losing one or two didn't mean much. So, his first thought was, ' _who cares?'_ , but then he remembered who he sat next to. Erza Scarlet cared. He didn't understand why she would waste her time though. So, what if someone leaves, that's on them. Good riddance.

Erza didn't flinch at the sound of his chair fully connecting with the floor. "Then that's their choice."

"She said doesn't want to raise Asuka in the guild. What's wrong with that?"

 _Everything,_ he thought. _Everything was wrong with that._

"Erza look at me," he demanded, his eyes hardening once she finally looked up. "This is a guild. If she wants to leave to raise Asuka away from here, then good. Family has no place in a guild."

"Does there have to be a choice? Guild or family?"

"Yes."

"But guild is family," she argued.

"We've talked about this before, Erza, and guild ain't family." He stated firmly. He was the only third-generation member of Fairy Tail, he knew. And he firmly believed in the separation of guild and family.

Families didn't exile others, leaving them with nowhere to go, but guilds do. Families don't pressure fathers run off in shame when they have weak sons, but guilds do. And families most definitely do not hurt each other for selfish gains, but guilds do.

"But could you choose?"

Laxus glared out the window behind her. The grey clouds darkening. "I chose a long time ago."

The silence weighed heavy on the room. The chatter from downstairs did nothing to fill the space.

His ear twitched toward groaning stairs. It was a small sound. A grunt with each step and a faint smell of whiskey.

A short, balding man, white hair only on the sides lumbered up.

Laxus frowned at the condition of his grandfather. He could see the stress of the climb up all over his grandfather. _Old man needs to retire,_ he thought. The last time that thought crossed his mind, a rage burned inside of him that ultimately exploded in his face, but this time, no longer crackling with anger, he was truly concerned for his grandfather's wellbeing. He was older than dirt and he refused to allow the guild to claim another member of his family.

Erza popped up from her seat and bowed at his arrival. "Master Makarov."

"Erza. Laxus" he greeted. He used the chair Erza had pulled out for him to step up onto the table and sat cross-legged. Makarov placed a thick file onto the table between himself and them. "The job."

The earlier tense ebbed away at the mention of a job. Laxus shared a look with Erza. Cryptic indeed. Erza scooted closer to Laxus and pulled the file between them.

"Are you going to tell us, or should we guess?" Laxus said. He hadn't had enough to drink, the storm outside was still building, and his patience was limited.

Laxus' grandfather quickly took file out of Erza's hand, rolled it up, tapped him on the head, and gave it back to Erza. "Insolent brat."

Laxus glared at his grandfather. "Old Man."

Makarov turned his nose up at his grandson. "This is a job for you two."

"Get one of the others to do it." Laxus crossed his arms and pushed back on his chair.

"Laxus—," his grandfather groaned, rubbing the space between his eyes.

By this point the push and pull was so natural between his grandfather and himself, that it was more a reflex than intentional aggravation.

"Master?" Erza said softly, flipping back through the file, brow furrowed returned from earlier, but deeper. "What is this? Dmitri Marx, ten, missing. Zahir Luo, nine, missing. Ambreen Huff, eleven, missing. Master," she looked up wide-eyed, "these are all missing children."

Laxus sat up correctly and looked over Erza's shoulder at the papers. Each page had the face and information of a missing child from all over Fiore. Six boys and two girls.

"Missing _magical_ children," he corrected.

 _Shit,_ thought Laxus. _That ain't good._ Not that regular missing children weren't bad, but missing magical children imposed a special set of problems.

"Sounds like something for the Magic Council, Gramps."

"That it is does."

"And yet you're giving it to us?" he questioned. "And not Levy and Gajeel?" Laxus glanced up at his grandfather. It didn't make sense not use the only members with connections with the Magic Council for a council issue.

"Correct." He continued to hold Laxus' glaze, until Erza drew their attention.

"Good," mumbled she more to herself, but Laxus heard and felt the spite in her words. She flipped over another page and intently studied the information.

"Good, that this wasn't given to our own members, or-?" he dragged. Erza being angry at other members was rare and usually justified. He knew firsthand the wrath of Erza Scarlet.

" No, not that. Levy, Gajeel, even Mest are trustworthy, of course," She said off hand and continued onto another page. "But they were just a few out of the whole organization. The Magic Council isn't worth its weight in lacrima, especially for something like this to get past them again."

His eyes cut over at her. _Again?_

"So," he drawled, focusing back to his grandfather, "why us, exactly?"

"You two have more experience with these types of jobs," he twirled the end of his mustache, "and that's what we—no that's what they need."

"Do you suspect another R-System?"

 _R-System? What the hell is that?_ Laxus thought. He made a mental note to find out what that was.

"From what I've gathered, no. Would handle this, but don't think anyone would appreciate another long disappearance from me. Plus," he patted his knees, "getting too old for long missions."

"Alright, so what do you want us to do? Just find the kids?"

"That is your number one priority, Laxus. Find them and bring them back home, safe and sound. Don't care if you have to burn a town to the ground."

Laxus sat back in shock. To actively ignore the destructive power of any Fairy Tail member was outright negligent and possibly illegal. They paid more in destruction of property than anything else and for his grandfather to basically give them free reign was telling. This was much direr than just simple kidnappings. Something was darker.

He ran his hands through his hair, mentally planning the next steps. "Okay, so what about the criminals?"

Master Makarov shrugged. "The authority in me says bring them in for trial, but if something were to happen," his relaxed demeanor shifted swiftly, "I wouldn't blink an eye." With that his grandfather hopped off the table and left. 

* * *

_**Author's Note** : So, for anyone who has read this before may have taken note of some rather drastic changes. Don't panic! The plot remains the same, but I would like to think a bit more refined. I realized that I relied on my audiences' knowledge of backstory, characters, etc. to push this story foreword (which was later confirmed when I asked someone to read it and they didn't even know the characters) and it read like shit. With an outline, countless rough drafts and notes at my disposal I hope to finish this story in a way that will truly bring my original idea to life. I'm deleting all the chapters, since some have been condensed each other._

 _Check out my profile for writing schedule updates and don't be afraid to say hi. It's lonely in these streets!_


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights and stuff to Fairy Tail. I'm just playing with the characters.**

 **Beta by me, which allows room for error. If you notice anything, PM me.**

* * *

He wiped sweat from his brow and glared at the metal letters hanging from the archway. Grey clouds parted enough for the slimmest stream of sunlight to escape. The only ray escaping to reflect off the metal hanging into Laxus' eyes.

Laxus clutched his eyes against the offensive light and sign.

He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself against the upcoming torture.

Laxus was a man: proud, strong, and always in control. The Capitol celebrated him. Magnolia loved him. People of Fiore basked in his greatness. But yet, a stupid dangling sign held power over him _. Magnolia Station_ it read, creaked above him, a high pitched moan in the breeze warning passersby away. He must have been the only one to hear the signs warning because everyone else brushed past him.

A train whistled.

The leather strap of his bag strained under the pressure of his fist. Erza was waiting on the other side of the arch and she was punctual to a fault.

The second whistle blew.

Laxus gritted his teeth and took the first steps toward his own damnation. Bile churned with every step.

People waited eagerly on line along the metal monstrosity. Porters checked tickets at the open doors, smiling at every admission.

"Enjoy your ride. Ticket please. thank you." they all repeated like diabolic minons, ushering people to their upending doom.

He walked faster, Erza wasn't too far now.

"Laxus, you made it inside," said Erza when she turned toward him. "I was afraid we would have to walk and I packed light."

He looked at her empty hands, no bag in sight.

He grumbled under his breath. "Let's get it over with, before I change my mind."

They boarded the train and found a window seat.

"You know, I can help." Erza said, she picked up a small menu from the table between them. "Oh, look cakes! They all look so good."

Laxus' stomach turned at the mention of food. "No thanks."

"I _can_ help." She placed the menu back down and stared at him. " Natsu let's me help him all the time."

Laxus highly doubted that. Erza was many things, but a healer she was not. Then again, she did spend lots of time with the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"I thought Wendy did that?"

"Oh she does, but if she uses too much it becomes ineffective."

Laxus thought over his options. Suffer in quiet agony and risk embarrassing himself or take a risk with Erza's "help". The train jerked in motion and the decision made.

"Alright, what you—" his words cut off by a sharp pain that faded into darkness. 

* * *

Laxus slumped over in his seat, a red bruise formed on his cheek. Erza flexed her fingers. _That hurt more that I thought it would._ Her knuckles were starting to burn and swell.

"Good morning miss, would you like anything from our service cart?"

She perked at the waiter, with his notepad in hand, the pain in her hand pushed to the side, forgotten.

"Oh, yes! Could I have the strawberry cream cake, with extra cream."

"Lovely choice ma'am, and would you like some tea with that? We recommend the lemon ginseng."

"Oh, yes that would be fine."

The waiter looked to Laxus, who shifted to leaning on the window, still out, like a light. "And your companion? Would he like something when he wakes?"

Erza thought it over, the burn on her knuckles demanded her attention again. " No I don't think he'll wake anytime soon."

She flexed her hand again. The waiter glanced at her red knuckles. Then back at Laxus, whos deep red bruise pulsed under a lightening shaped scar on his face. "Okay, then. I'll just go put this in." He took a step back from their table, slowly.

"Oh. Now that I think about it. Could I get two cups of ice. One for now and another later. My knuckles have swollen quite a bit."

The waiter's eyes bugged out. _She's crazy!_ " Of-of course ma'am. Anything else?"

"No," she said with a smile, " that will be all."

* * *

"This is our stop."

He could hear words but they were distant. _What the hell?_ He winced at the thought. It hurt to think. The world was spinning and dark. He could hear what sounded like his name, but everything was so jumbled. He couldn't connect the sound with a word or a meaning. Laxus flexed his jaw and groaned when it cracked back into place. _Damn._ He winced again, that thought didn't hurt as nearly as much as the first. Slowly his brain started to comprehend the words he was hearing.

"Laxus," something pushed on his shoulder, "this is our stop."

 _Stop? What stop? What the hell?_ He opened and closed his eyes, colors swirled in shades of grey, green, and red. _Damn. Fucking damn. Erza!_

Laxus massaged his temples and groaned. On a normal day he wouldn't pass out from a punch. Punches were minor inflections and barely amounted to much pain. But between the storm, alcohol, and a severe bout of motion sickness, his body needed a break.

Laxus opened his eyes with much more success. Colors didn't blend in with each other and glared at the current bane of his existence. "You're such a pain," he rasped.

"Here," She pushed a small glass of melted ice his way, "some water. The Lorne's shouldn't be that far from here. Thirty-minute walk." She continued, looking at a map, ignoring Laxus' glare and him guzzling down the water. " Fifteen, if we walk fast."

He couldn't get off the train fast enough. Relief spread through his body once on solid ground. Even better, no approaching storm. The air was fresh-ish. There was something off, it was slight, a flower ?

The walk to the Lorne's was quick and uneventful, until Laxus sneezed as Erza was about to knock on the front door. They both paused in shock.

"What was that?" "Did you sneeze?" they said at the same time. Laxus stared at Erza in disbelief. Laxus Dreyer did not sneeze.

"Maybe someone is thinking about you?" Erza tried to rationalize.

"It's talking about you and no, that's just a superstition"

"Are you getting," she stepped in closer and whispered, "sick?"

Laxus blenched at the thought. Dragon Slayers did not get sick. It was physically impossible. Ever since his father infused dragon lacrima into his body aliments never fazed him. Motion sickness didn't count.

"No."Laxus rubbed at his eyes, they were starting to tingle. "Knock on the damn door."

Erza sent him a worried glance and knocked. The door cracked open and a greying man stuck his head out, appraising them.

"Good Morning sir, we are wizards from Fairy Tail."

His eyes trailed over them. "Fairy Tail? Prove it. Where's your mark?"

Laxus rolled his eyes at the man and looked over at Erza. She was gaping at the man. Neither of their guild marks were in open places. Erza's on her shoulder and Laxus' on his chest, both covered by their shirts.

"Look," said Laxus, the man's attention now on him, " let us in and we'll show you. They ain't on hands."

"Well I'm not letting starngers into my house. Either prove your Fairy Tail or get off my step. There—"

"Who is it at the door?" said a small voice from behind the door.

"Go upstairs Raine." His head disappeared back behind the door to address what sounded like a woman. "It's nobody." The door was barley closed, so their voices still carried.

"Did they say Fairy Tail?"

"Go upstairs and lock the door."

"Nathan, open the door and let them in."

"How do we know they're who they say they are, hmm? Could be inpersonators."

"Nathan this is a small village, who comes out here."

"Like people people who stole our son." A moment of tense silence followed. Laxus didn't need to be inside to feel the tension.

Erza sighed and knocked on the door again. "Sir, we are who we say are," and she started unbuttoning the top buttons of her shirt. "I am Erza Scarlet." She pulled down the white material to reveal a blue insignia on her shoulder, "wizard of the guild Fairy Tail."

The door opened again, wider this time, revealing a man and woman. The woman, Raine, gasped at the sight of her mark, eyes misting over as she glazed. But, the man, Nathan, turned and glared at Laxus. He sighed and undid a couple buttons to reveal the mark on his chest.

"And this is Laxus Dreyer."

At sight of his guild mark Nathan's glare dropped and tears fell.

"Oh my—," Raine gasped, inaudible behind her hands covering her face.

"We are here about you son, Tristen Lorne," stated Erza

"Have you found him?" Nathan asked.

"Mr. Lorne, may we come in."

Nathan took a deep breath and shared a forboding look with his wife. "Yeah—yeah, come in."

"I'll go make some tea." Raine Lorne hurried off.

Nathan ushered them into their home. The space was small. Paintings and plants atop any available surface. An empty easel stood in a corner next to an open window.

Laxus sneezed. _What the –._ He blinked hard, his eyes were staring to itch.

"Here," Nathan pushed over an open box of tissues over the table, as he took a seat.

"Laxus?" Erza stared wide-eyed at him.

"I'm fine. There's something in the air." She looked around searching for some invisible offense lurking in the air.

"I can open another window," Raine said, placing a tea tray onto the table, "It is pretty stuffy in here.

 _Stuffy?_ Laxus looked to the dark fireplace under a large portrait. The grate was clear of any ash and he wondered when the last time a fire was lit. He couldn't even smell any lingering smoke in the room. Not a single speck of dust floated about. Air circulated through the open window and was much cooler inside than outside.

"No, I'm fine," he mumbled. This sneezing was annoying and losing it's shock power quickly. "Let's talk about your son."

Raine took a seat next to her husband and grasped his hand. " Have you found him." Her eyes flickered between him and Erza, looking for something in their faces.

"No." The Lorne's shoulders dropped at the weight of Erza's word. Before tears could fall from their swelling eyes Erza promptly added, "We are on the case. We need a bit more information on the situation. Our files didn't contain any concrete leads, so Laxus and I decided—"

"Wait," Nathan interrupted and lifted the hand his wife wasn't holding, pausing Erza, "What?" He looked over at his wife and then they turned and looked at them, confusion written all over their faces. "What do you mean, _not enough information._ My wife and I gave everything we know to the authorities. When we heard nothing back, we went straight to the Captiol." Nathan's face grew red with each word.

"Mr. Lorne," Laxus stepped in, this was not going in the direction they need. He pulled out a file from his bag and tossed it on the table toward the Lornes. " This is all we have on your son. We believe there might be some Magic Council involvement—"

"Magic Council?"

Laxus paused, lost at the tone of Raine's question.

"What's the Magic Concil?" asked Nathan, following his wife's question. " We don't know what that is."

Laxus looked over at Erza, who eyes were as big a saucers and mouth open. He felt the same way. Who didn't know what the Magic Council was, especially parents of a magical child.

"Hold on," Laxus rubbed at his temples, "come again? You mean _you_ ," he pointed over at them, " don't know what the Magic Council is?"

The Lornes shooked their heads in the negative.

"Pardon me," Erza said, "but how long has you son been doing magic, that you don't know who the Magic Council is?"

"A little over a year, give or take."

A _year_? None of this made sense to Laxus. Each child in their files were too young to work in guilds without parental permission. And all the consent paperwork went through the Magic Council. Guilds were heavily fined if minor members didn't have all their paperwork. Orphaned children being the exception. Even then guild masters had to prove and then petition for guardianship. Laxus knew this since Makarov was the legal guardian of most minor members in Fairy Tail, at one point. Once a member turned fifteen, they were legal adults in eyes of the Council.

"But I thought you said you went to the authorities?" asked Erza, who was trying to make sense of the situation they found themselves in.

"Yes, this areas armed forces." The Lornes looked worried at Laxus and Erza's expressions. "Did we go to the wrong people?"

"So you never went to Tristen's guild? Guild Masters can locate any member through their guild marks." Confusion spread across the Lornes' faces at Laxus' words.

All guild marks were runes connecting all members to their master. Skilled mind magic users could tap into the connection, opening telepathic communication.

"Tristen isn't part of a guild yet," said Nathan.

"The closet guild is miles away. Too far a ten year old to travel unattended." Raine worried her hands together. "We decided that he could join once he turned thirteen. Was that wrong?"

Laxus turned and Erza was already looking at him. That answered most of the questions they had prepared. Like what was Tristen's guild, why weren't they involved in his search, where was his Guild Master? His file provided none of this information. Now that Laxus thought about it, neither did any of the other files either. Could that be something they all have in common? And if so, this was worse than they thought.

Laxus sneezed, again.

"Are you sure you are not coming down with something?" Erza flipped open her bag and dug through. "I'm sure Wendy gave me some medicine. It might help."

"Erza, I'm," his voice cracked, "fine." He wasn't fine. The itching sensation was traveling down. Those words scraped at his had to stop himself from scratching his neck and face.

He took a long sip of his tea. The liquid offered a moment of relief. This felt nothing like an approaching storm or cold, not that he couldn't remember the last time he had a cold. Whatever this was was annoying and irritating.

"Mrs. Lorne," he continued where they left off with the Lornes', "It's not that it's wrong, only irregular."

"Wish we had though," Nathan mumbled, "if masters can locate members, and all."

Erza sat up on the edge of her seat and leaned slightly toward Tristen's parents. "Do you know if anyone meant any harm against your family?"

"No. It's pretty quiet out here. We sometimes go into town to sell some painting and flowers, but I can't think of anyone angry at us," said Nathan.

"Then what about the day your son disappeared? Anything seem strange or off? Was Tristen acting different?"

"Well he wasn't feeling well. His nose was runny, sneezing all over, like you," she directed at Laxus, "and said his head and throat hurt. I gave him some soup and medicine then sent him to bed."

"Anything else?"

"No—"

"Well—"

"Raine, no."

"Nathan, they asked for everything."

"It's not important. What does the weather have to do with anything?"

"Weather?" asked Laxus, rubbing the side of his neck.

"Yes," Raine nodded, ignoring her husband. "It got really dark and foggy. We don't get much bad weather this side of the mountains. A couple rain showers throughout the year, but nothing big."

"Raine—"

"Stop it. You know what that means."

"Please, excuse my wife. She can be a little superstious sometimes."

"Well, there's truth in superstions, Nathan. We have never had weather like that before."

"Did it seem unnatural?" Erza pressed. Weather manipulation was a powerful form of magic. It took an incredible amount of skill and years of practice. Wendy from their guild could change the direction of the wind when she went all out.

"Not that I remember, honestly. We laid down for a bit. When we woke, Tristen was gone. We thought he went to a friends house, since he was in bed all day. Then it started getting late and—and," Raine chocked on her words, tears starting to fall. Nathan rubbed at his wife's back. She took a deep breath, "We searched everywhere. Went to all his friends homes, the school, everything."

"Mrs. Lorne, can I see Tristen's room?" Laxus said.

"Umm, yes, but I cleaned up a bit."

Laxus stood, the Lornes following. "That's fine. I need to look around. Erza," she looked up at him, " search down here for any signs of forced entry or magical residue."

She nodded and headed toward the windows.

"Don't forget the fireplace." Laxus said as he followed the Lornes to Tristen's room.

* * *

 __ _Author's_ _Note:_

 _This story is not following Fairy Tail's ending. I started this story long before the end, even before the beginning of the Alvarez Arc. Also took liberties and such on backstories and character. Tried to remain true to character, but hey, Fairy Tail has loads of characters and not enough development of most._

 _Anyway, I encourage you to leave a review ( I reply to the ones I can), follow, favorite, or all the above. Thanks for the read!_


	3. Ugh! Again?

Hey. Sorry for this, but I'm going to have to put this story on hiatus. I've been trying to move the story forward, but nothing is working. I'll still be writing Laxus and Erza stories, so no worries, probably just add them under Fairy Tail picnic. I just really need a break from this one, it's breaking my spirit.


End file.
